


Office Business

by OneofWebs



Series: Business [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gabriel, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Crowley's just a new hire. It should be business as usual, first day on the job shaking hands and meeting new people. The problem only begins when he finds out that his boss is an omega. While Gabriel hides himself well, nothing can hide that scent from Crowley. Crowley will do whatever it takes to get Gabriel to look at him as a potential partner. Good intentions don't always spell good execution.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Business [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734694
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this so I Just. HAVE A NICE TIME
> 
> This was originally, at one point, supposed to be a chaptered fic but i decided i did not care that much anymore but i still wanted to write the story. may crowgabe live forever

Newly hired Anthony Crowley knew something was off from the moment he entered the office building. It wasn’t that there were things out of place or that the company was known for insider trading and under-the-table acquisitions. It was that something smelled strangely of _omega_ , and no one else seemed to notice it but him. Everyone went about their jobs as normal, even when that smell came through the rows of cubicles right to where Anthony was standing. He’d been hired by company leaders; this was the first time he’d be meeting his position’s supervisor.

That smell came to greet him, too. Crowley tried not to look like he was beside himself with shock as his _supervisor_ greeted him, smelling the way that he did. He couldn’t figure out what was stranger: the fact that no one else seemed to be able to smell the omega on this man or that Crowley would have never guessed he was an omega from looking at him. He was tall, with slicked back black hair, striking purple eyes. He was built like a tree, really. Wide, strong, just like an alpha might look. Crowley could even swear on the outline of a _cock_ through his trousers. But his smell.

Gabriel Engle smelled like an omega, and Crowley wasn’t about to be proved wrong. He could see it on his face, too, when they shook hands for the first time. Crowley was posturing, going over the top to boast his prowess as an alpha. If no other alpha in the room could tell that Gabriel was an omega, then no other alpha had the genes he did. None of them could possibly be quite as strong. And it showed. Gabriel’s handshake weakened in response to Crowley’s posturing, and he might have even shivered.

Work was still work, regardless of the supervisor’s secondary sex. If Gabriel was an omega, he certainly didn’t act like one. He was demanding and had high expectations of those who worked in his division—even Crowley. Crowley’s posturing would only work so well. If his desk wasn’t in order or his reports weren’t in proper format, Gabriel yelled at him just as fast as he yelled at everyone else. Crowley would be lying if he said he wasn’t the _least_ bit turned on by such a domineering omega.

And Gabriel _was_ an omega. Crowley could tell. He may have been taking every heat suppressant known to man and burying himself in cologne and scent-destroying soaps, lotions, and other, but Crowley could tell just by the way he acted. There were things that he second guessed himself on that no alpha ever would; alphas were bred to be arrogant and self-assured. Gabriel’s colleagues assumed it was a learned carefulness, something that put him above the rest of them, but it was an omegan trait.

Gabriel also cowered, every now and again. But only for Crowley. There wasn’t another alpha working there who could stand up to Gabriel’s pride and strength, not even _his_ supervisors. Gabriel met with alpha clients all day, and none of them could see past his guise. None of them could make him bend the way that Crowley did, and even then, Crowley could only get a glance down or a slight tilt of the head. But they were _beautiful_ little gazes away, stunning bends in his neck. Gabriel was perfect. He was _everything_ Crowley could ever want in an omega.

The problem was nobody _knew_ Gabriel was an omega. Crowley couldn’t very well start parading around the office trying to court his boss. Not only was that against company protocol, but he would be making a fool out of himself. He’d go down in history as the marketing slave who was trying to date another alpha. _He_ would know that was wrong. But no one else would. Gabriel may not even admit it; that was even assuming he returned Crowley’s affections.

Except, Crowley was sure that he did. Crowley was rarely wrong, too. Omegas had this _scent_ about them, especially when they liked someone. Crowley had smelled it enough time with the omegas he’d had, in the past, fawning over him. He remembered a blond who was particularly desperate for his knot and his bond. Crowley had turned them all away; none of them were quite right. The smell was always the same, though. Something particularly omegan. Gabriel had it—at least, Crowley swore that he did.

He swore, too, that Gabriel was stealing glances at him. They’d catch eyes from across the room, while Gabriel was looking over some poor intern’s work and Crowley was copying papers. Of course, each of them was more desperate than the other to not be caught staring, but they’d still been staring. Crowley hadn’t imagined that. Surely. He may have been eager to see what Gabriel looked like underneath all those stuff suits, with his legs spread and his cunt wet, but that didn’t mean he was imagining things. He was better than that.

Of all the things Crowley was _better_ than—other alphas, his own instinctual urges, etcetera, etcetera—he was not better than himself. At the end of the day, he was an aging alpha with no omegas or plan for the future. He could only stand so much of this affectionate staring before he was going to knot in his trousers like a teenager. It was ridiculous. The only thing left to do was confront Gabriel about it. It was a dangerous thing, to bring their hiding want to the surface, but he had to.

Crowley sent off an email just after lunch; he needed to meet with Gabriel about something _important._ He didn’t specify what, precisely. He didn’t need to. Gabriel replied back with a good time to come and meet him in the office, and that was the end of it. As far as Crowley was concerned, history was about to be written. Gabriel would fall into his arms and marry him, right then and there. It might not be so openly dramatic, but Crowley was _ready_ for it.

Crowley knocked on the door and waited for Gabriel to call him in. Once he was in, Crowley closed the door behind him. That caught Gabriel’s attention, immediately. This wasn’t just something important; it was something _private_. Gabriel cleared his work from the middle of his desk so Crowley could have his full attention, clearly ready for this to be something dramatic.

“What did you want to discuss?” Gabriel asked.

Once Crowley had approached the desk, he slammed his hands down into the wood and hunched forward, staring Gabriel right in the eye. Gabriel even flinched back, bracing himself with his nails in the wood and his head against his chair.

“You’re an omega,” Crowley said, sure of himself.

Gabriel’s eyes went wide. “What are you—?”

“Don’t deny it. I can smell it on you,” Crowley crooned, leaning in closer. “You’re an _omega_.”

Gabriel stiffened, immediately. That was all the confirmation Crowley needed. Gabriel Engle was an omega, and somehow, he was also the supervisor of the marketing division in an exceptionally large company. That was an _alpha_ _’s_ job. Gabriel did it better than any alpha possibly could have; he was clearly proud of himself. He should be proud of himself. He had all of these big strong alphas licking at his shoes like he was above them, and he was. He just wasn’t above Crowley.

“What do you want?” Gabriel muttered.

Crowley relaxed, grinning. That was embarrassment, surely. Gabriel liked him, and now that his secret was out, he didn’t know what to do. He was likely unsure how to even _be_ an omega, the poor man. Crowley would take care of that. First things first, a date.

“Dinner,” Crowley said. “We don’t have to do anything fancy like pickups, but we could meet? A black-tie event, of course,” he eyed Gabriel, from his head down to the bend of his waist. He couldn’t see any farther.

Gabriel gave a hesitant nod. “Dinner, then,” was all he said.

They agreed on a place. Somewhere fancy, somewhere they could both get to. Crowley was already planning what kind of flowers he would buy—the whole date would be on his dime, he assured Gabriel. He’d buy flowers, wine, chocolates. Anything he could think of to sweep Gabriel off his feet.

He’d been so wrapped up in his own imagination that he didn’t stop to realize how stressed he’d left Gabriel. If he’d even taken a moment to sniff the air, he would have smelled it. Gabriel was left there, sitting in his chair, stiff as stiff could be. His eyes were wide. He was _afraid_ , almost. He was too proud to be truly afraid, but there was certainly an air of anxiety. Crowley’s invitation to a date had not _sounded_ like a date. It sounded like blackmail, and Gabriel was terrified.

Gabriel had been meeting Crowley’s glances, but they hadn’t been for near the reason Crowley believed. It was hard for Gabriel not to like Crowley—it was a rare find, an alpha who _knew_ him like that. He knew Crowley could smell him the second they’d shaken hands. Everything else had spiraled out of control. He was terrified that Crowley was going to go to the executives in the company to share his secret. If anyone knew Gabriel was an omega, he’d be fired. Crowley would likely get his position on principle, for being able to snuff out an omega in their ranks.

Now, Crowley wanted a date. Gabriel couldn’t think of any possible scenario where this date ended well. Crowley wanted something from him, and that’s what this was. He was going to outline every little thing he wanted from Gabriel—from easier jobs and expedited promotion to a weekly go at Gabriel’s _cunt._ Gabriel would have to agree, no matter how sick it made him; that was the only way he’d keep his job. He _needed_ the job. It wasn’t as if there was some alpha waiting at him for him. Even if Crowley wanted Gabriel to feign a vacation to have his children—Gabriel would agree. He had to.

They’d agreed to meet on Friday night, and Friday came far too quickly for Gabriel’s liking. He wasn’t looking forward to this, but he could see how much Crowley was. Crowley was practically bouncing out of his skin with his excitement; he had every right to be happy. He was about to get anything he wanted out of his boss simply at the promise not to tell anyone that he was an omega. Gabriel was prepared to do _anything_ to keep his secret.

The workday ended. All that was left was the date. Crowley was more excited than he’d ever been. It wasn’t unusual for relationships to go quickly, especially not at their age. Crowley wasn’t getting any younger, and he could see in the wrinkles around Gabriel’s eyes that _he_ certainly wasn’t. If he wanted any chance to be an omega, he was going to have to get serious about it. Crowley was hoping to present himself as the perfect mate. He was strong, caring, and had the money to provide. He could pay for Gabriel and any children Gabriel might want.

Gabriel would look so _good_ pregnant. He’d look even better with a baby on his hip. He was running out of time for that, if he wanted it. _If_ he wanted it. Crowley wouldn’t force the issue. If Gabriel didn’t want kids, then fine. If Gabriel wanted to keep his job at the company, then Crowley would go to every length to hide his omegan status—even if they bonded, married, or whatever. Crowley was hoping for the best in the future. From the moment he’d smelled Gabriel, he’d known he wanted Gabriel. Seeing the way that he acted, tough and prideful, just made him want Gabriel _more_.

He was stupid for getting attached so quickly, but he was ready to woo his dream omega. He had a bouquet of flowers. He’d arrived at the restaurant early to set the bouquet up and order their first glasses of wine. He hoped Gabriel liked red wine; red wine was Crowley’s favorite. If Gabriel liked it, too, Crowley was sold on this. He was sold on it before Gabriel even walked in the door.

In true supervisory fashion, Gabriel arrived precisely on time. Their date was scheduled for seven, and Gabriel sat down at the table at seven. Crowley had gotten up to pull out the chair and push it back in; Gabriel let it happen, though the annoyance showed on his face. Crowley tried to ignore it and, instead, scrambled back to sit down in his seat. He had to move the flowers to the side to be able to see Gabriel; Gabriel made him smile. Everything about him was perfectly in place. A purple scarf was draped carefully around his neck, and it matched with his lavender suit perfectly. Gabriel was a _vision_.

“I’m glad you made it,” Crowley said. “You look wonderful.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel replied, stiffly. He shifted in his seat.

While Crowley leaned forward onto the table, his elbows on the cloth, Gabriel sat back against the chair. His hands were in his lap, and he looked around like he was sure something was going to happen. Crowley chalked it up as nervousness, because Gabriel had no problem ordering when their waitress came.

Crowley ordered a steak, but Gabriel stuck to fish. Crowley went ahead and ordered two souffles for dessert, even when Gabriel _insisted_ that Crowley didn’t need to go to so much trouble. He was afraid that the money was just going to be held over his head. Crowley was more concerned about how much food he could shovel into his gut.

“So,” Crowley started, once their appetizer of bread and calamari had been served, “what do you like to do in your free time?”

That was quite a question. Gabriel shrugged. “I read, mostly. I spend a lot of nights just taking work home with me,” he shrugged. Gabriel did look tired, like he had bags under his eyes permanently installed.

“No hobbies?” Crowley gawked. “You don’t play an instrument or blog or anything?”

Gabriel shook his head. “I just work.” He didn’t ask any questions back. He didn’t want to know anything about Crowley save for what he wanted out of this.

Crowley was blissfully unaware of Gabriel’s anxiety. He just kept asking questions. Every answer had him _more_ interested in Gabriel. Gabriel’s favorite color was purple, quite obviously. While he’d never traveled out of country, he had _dreams_ of doing so. The company hadn’t sent him anywhere, yet, but if he worked hard, he might find himself on a plane. Other than that, his dreams weren’t incredibly lofty, but Crowley was sure there was more. The way he was fidgeting said he was hiding something. Somewhere, there was a question that would reveal what he was hiding.

However, the more questions that Crowley asked, the more annoyed Gabriel got. He was making it obvious, too. His answers were short, he was frowning—Crowley couldn’t figure out what he was doing wrong. Gabriel was just getting angry. He was starting to _smell_ angry, too, which did nothing but put Crowley on edge.

Their food came, and that did nothing to solve the problem. Crowley tried to start small talk. The company, the weather, and his own personal hobbies didn’t get a conversation going. Crowley was running out of ideas, options, and confidence. He _liked_ Gabriel. He liked Gabriel more than he’d ever liked another omega. He wanted this to work, but it wasn’t.

All at once, Crowley found out why it wasn’t working.

He’d been in the middle of telling Gabriel a story from high school when Gabriel slammed his fork down a bit harder than he might have, otherwise. He folded his hands into fists against the table and _shook_ with his anger.

“What do you want, Crowley?” Gabriel spat. “What is the point of this? Why did you bring me out here? What do you _want?_ _”_

Crowley blinked. He set down his fork, too, and looked at Gabriel. He wasn’t sure what exactly that question meant, but he figured he might as well answer it.

“I wanted to get to know you?” Crowley tried, though his answer didn’t seem to do anything to soothe Gabriel’s feelings. “I thought it might be nice to get out of the work, for a while. I know you worked hard to get there, and I don’t want to jeopardize that—”

“You already have!” Gabriel hissed. “If anyone finds out what I am, I’ll be fired. They’ll give you my job as a reward for just being an _alpha_ , and I’ll be back on the street trying to figure out how to support myself.”

“Wait—”

“I will do _anything_ , Crowley. Anything you want, but you cannot tell the company about it. I will be homeless, without this job, do you understand? Nobody supports me but me. I _need_ this—”

“Gabriel, wait, wait—” Crowley tried to calm him. “What are you talking about? I would _never_ tell them about this. Did you really think I would? Did you think I was—really, Gabriel? Blackmail?”

Gabriel stiffened. “What else could you possibly want? The way you came walking into that company on your first day? You’re just another alpha looking to make it big as easily as possible.”

“That’s not—!” Crowley wanted to argue, but Gabriel had already made up his mind. Crowley deflated and hung his head. “I’m not going to tell anyone about you. I never planned on it.”

“Then we’re done here,” Gabriel grumbled. “We should forget this ever happened and go back to our professional relationship; do you agree?”

Crowley nodded. He didn’t agree, but he nodded.

That seemed sufficient enough for Gabriel. While polite enough to bid Crowley a farewell, he did not stay for dessert. Crowley was left with no other option but to sit there and watch Gabriel leave, then sit there with his own pathetic silence. He hadn’t even gotten to give Gabriel his chocolates, and Gabriel didn’t take the flowers. It was a failure of a date. Gabriel didn’t like him. Gabriel thought so little of him that he’d assumed Crowley was going to _blackmail_ him.

The problem was—Gabriel did like Crowley. To the extent that it frightened him, Gabriel liked Crowley. He’d had that exact same experience—smelling Crowley and immediately knowing what he wanted: Crowley. But it wasn’t a life he could have. Gabriel didn’t get to have the perfect, ideal omegan life. Crowley was an alpha for an omega who could live that life. Gabriel wasn’t it. Crowley would be wasting himself on an omega like Gabriel—Gabriel was old and lacking every cute omegan trait in the book.

It was better this way. Gabriel went home after that _date_ and told himself, over and over again, that it was better this way. Crowley should go off and settle down with some pretty little omega with wide hips and a short stature. If he chose a male omega, he should find himself one with normal sized genitalia. Gabriel wasn’t meant for the special omegan life. He just had to keep pretending to be an alpha, and he’d be fine. Maybe he’d die bitter, old, and alone, but he’d be _fine_.

Only, he wasn’t fine. Gabriel was miserable. The second he walked into work on Monday, he knew he’d kissed his only chance at happiness goodbye. Crowley didn’t even _look_ at him on Monday, let alone speak to him or wink at him. On Tuesday, when they needed to discuss a new marketing proposal that Crowley had come up with, it was business as usual. Crowley had turned into the perfect subordinate, and it _ached_. Gabriel missed the stupid, casual flirting. He just hadn’t realized he was going to miss it until it wasn’t there.

Crowley ignored him, too. They only talked when they had to. No other time. Not in the break room, the bathroom, or meeting rooms. Crowley acted like he didn’t exist. Like all of it had never happened—just like Gabriel asked.

Gabriel was going to be sick. He was going to be physically sick. _He_ _’d_ done this to himself. He had a real chance at the life he’d always wanted, with _Crowley_ , and he’d thrown it away. For what? For pride? For fear? He had no idea why he’d done what he did, only that he’d done it. He’d done this. Crowley was just being polite—doing what Gabriel had asked. Like a _good_ alpha. One who cared about omegas and their thoughts and independence. Not one who’d wanted to blackmail Gabriel into submission.

Everything Gabriel had done had been unreasonable, awful, and stupid. He deserved to wallow in his own depression. Just like every other omega, he’d dreamed of what sort of a life he’d have with a loving, caring alpha. Then, the second the world presented him the alpha of his dreams, he pushed him away. He’d ruined everything they didn’t have and everything they could have had. He was ridiculous. Stupid. Deserved whatever it was he had to live with because of it.

The entire office was on fire with gossip and theories when Gabriel didn’t show up for work, one day. The theories were as crazy as he’d been kidnapped to as dull as he was sick—this was apparently the first time Gabriel had called off in a decade. He was always to work on time, working longer and harder hours than everyone else. Calling off wasn’t something that Gabriel did, but he was absent. His office was empty, and the entire building was talking about it.

“Someone should check on him,” Michael said. She’d stopped by Crowley’s cubicle to drop something off, then just decided to drop that bombshell on him. “You were friends with him, weren’t you? The two of you looked like you really clicked.”

“Uh, no. Not really.” Crowley frowned and took the papers she handed over.

“He never talked to anyone as casually as he talked to you,” Michael informed. She shrugged, leaning over the cubicle. “Really. He’s a stickler, he is. Barely speaks to anyone unless it’s to shout at them for sub-par work. Not only did he yell at you _less_ than the rest of us, but he talked about regular things. Most of was were sure he was a robot until you walked into the room.”

“I see.” Crowley didn’t know what to think. It felt like Michael was telling him that Gabriel _loved him_ , but she didn’t know Gabriel was an omega.

“If he really did slip and fall in the shower _or_ become the victim of some kidnapping plot, someone should find out. No one better to find out than you.”

Crowley looked at her. “I don’t know where he lives.”

Michael winked and threw him down a little card. “Thankfully, some of us don’t mind breaking rules.”

Crowley picked up the little card and saw a hand-scrawled address written on it. He’d recognize Michael’s handwriting anywhere, though he couldn’t fathom a reason she’d have to give him this. She and Gabriel weren’t exactly friends, though they worked together closely. It was entirely possible that she knew something she wasn’t letting on; waiting around for an answer wasn’t going to do Crowley any good. He had Gabriel’s address, which means he could go and visit him.

He shouldn’t. He knew he shouldn’t. Gabriel didn’t want to see him—Gabriel hated him and thought he was a lowly, arrogant, and domineering alpha who was controlled by the head of his cock. If he’d had Gabriel’s phone number, he’d at least send a message ahead that he was coming. No matter what Gabriel thought of him, Crowley felt he had to do this. It was only the right thing to do. He and Gabriel had almost been friends; checking on him had nothing to do with the fact that he missed him.

Nothing at all.

The rest of Crowley’s day _dragged_ , horrendously. Crowley wanted nothing more than to drop by Gabriel’s flat and make sure he was okay—maybe even explain himself. The possibility existed that he could repair what little of their relationship had ever existed. It’d already been a month. Surely, this would be acceptable. At least appreciated. If not, Gabriel would hopefully not call the police on him. That was the best Crowley could hope for, at this point. He didn’t need to be fired any more than Gabriel did.

At least, if Crowley was fired for stalking, it was a more appropriate reason for firing than because of a secondary sex. Gabriel had done so much for the company. He deserved to be the CEO, at this point, for how much progress he’d headed. Crowley would believe that until the day that he died. If he used that to arm himself, Gabriel would surely let him back in. He’d know that he had Crowley at his back to support him. In whatever it was Gabriel wanted to do, Crowley wanted to support that.

When he arrived at Gabriel’s flat, Crowley almost didn’t knock, but he could _smell_ Gabriel through the door. That terrified him more than anything. This horrid smell. Gabriel was in some sort of distress. Enough distress that he wasn’t burying himself in scent-killing lotions, soaps, and colognes. The man behind that door was an omega; vulnerable and open. Crowley couldn’t look past his instincts to _protect_ —he cared about that omega. He wanted to make it all better, if he could. So, he pounded on the door with growing worry.

“Gabriel?” Crowley called. “I know I’m probably the last person—”

Gabriel opened the door, dragged Crowley in by the collar of his stupid t-shirt, and slammed the door. He fell back against it, like he was afraid someone would open it, and then nearly sunk to the floor. His knees only wavered, but he stood strong where he was, hands flat against the door.

Crowley stared at him for a good, long moment. He’d never seen Gabriel like this before, with a flushed face and messed up hair. He was wearing his pajamas—a silken, lavender set with a button up shirt and long pants. Crowley had a similar pair; they were black. It really just made his fondness grow. He’d _missed_ Gabriel. He’d missed him painfully.

“What are you _doing_ here?” Gabriel rasped.

“I—everyone was worried about you. Michael asked me to come check on you.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Always meddling—I’m fine. I’m _sick_ —before you ask if I’m about to go into heat.”

“I wasn’t,” Crowley frowned. “I came over here because I was worried. If you’re going to be an arse about it—”

“No, no,” Gabriel sighed. “I’m sorry.” He dragged his hand over his face and sighed. “I’m under a lot of stress.”

Gabriel pushed away from the door and walked out into the living area to sit down. He gestured for Crowley to sit, but Crowley didn’t sit. He stood there, idly, and watched as Gabriel sipped at his tea.

“You look awful,” Crowley said, stepping forward. “You don’t smell sick, though.”

Gabriel shook his head. Having Crowley in his flat was messing _everything_ up. He thought he was working past this, having not seen Crowley for a few days. It was a Monday; the entire weekend had passed, and Gabriel hadn’t died without seeing Crowley. He thought he’d be okay. Crowley was here, now, smelling the way that he did—like an alpha who _cared_ —and Gabriel didn’t know what to do with himself. He just exploded.

Ever since he was a child, his own parents had mocked him for just _existing._ His father was a powerful alpha, and his mother had been a beautiful, sweet omega with wide hips and pretty features. When they’d married, they’d expected a strong, alpha child. What they got was a horrific hybrid—an omegan brat who _looked_ like an alpha. He may have had a cunt, but his cocklet was nearly full-sized for an _alpha_. Not only that, but he hit his growth spurt early. He’d gotten big, he’d gotten strong, and he’d gotten buff. No alpha in their right mind would ever want him.

Gabriel had still _wanted_ an alpha to want him. He could look like he did forever, but that didn’t change what he was. He was an omega. He had all the same thoughts and urges every cute, little omega had. He wanted an alpha to take care of him. He wanted a _knot_. He wanted to stay at home and get pregnant and rear children. He wanted to _submit_. But none of that had ever been open to him. He looked like an alpha, so he’d been raised like an alpha. Not one had he ever been allowed to give into his omegan desires. They were base—disgusting.

As he had no chance of ever having an alpha partner, he had to be his own alpha partner. He dressed, acted, and worked like an alpha. He supported himself, paid for his own bills, and took himself out to do nice things. There wasn’t _time_ for the nice things, though, because every waking moment of his life was filled with fear. He had shelf upon shelf of scent-killing products and heat suppressant pills and birth control, but he still feared that some alpha like Crowley would come along and rat him out.

“But you _didn_ _’t_ ,” Gabriel continued, desperate. He was pacing around the room, his arms gesturing out wildly. “You knew what I was, and you didn’t tell the whole world about it. You— _cared_ , I guess. I’ve never had that. I didn’t know what to do.”

He’d been terrified. He was still terrified. Though he was raised to be an alpha, he was still told about the dangers of them. How cruel they were and how they would only use Gabriel for their own gain were essentially bedtime stories. It was all he’d ever known, and therefore, all he believed. He couldn’t have fathomed the possibility that Crowley liked him, because his own parents raised him to believe that no alpha would _ever_ like him, let alone love him enough to marry him and fuck him full of pups.

No matter how desperately he _wanted_ that, he would never have it. That was a life reserved for the cute omegas. The ones who didn’t have full-sized cocks and defined muscles. Gabriel was too tall to be an omega. He was too loud. Too prideful. Too handsome—not pretty enough. He was wide in all the wrong place—his chest, his shoulders, and his arms. Nothing about him said omega save for his scent, and alphas were deterred before they ever got to smell his scent. Then, he’d gone and covered it up so they never _could_.

“I’m almost forty,” Gabriel sighed. “At this point, there’s no alpha on Earth that could possibly want me.”

“I do,” Crowley said. It was the only thing he’d said since Gabriel had started to talk. He’d listened to Gabriel’s story and tried not to let himself cry.

Gabriel looked at him.

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re settling,” Crowley said. He approached Gabriel, slowly, hoping not to startle him. “It sounds like you had a dream that you think you’re running out of time for.”

Gabriel deflated. “I _am_ running out of time. I won’t be able to have children forever.”

“Gabriel, listen to me,” Crowley said, softly. He reached out, tentatively taking Gabriel’s hands. “If it’s not me, then it’s not me. But _I_ like you. I might even be stupid enough to love you, already. You deserve all this stuff that you want. I want to give it to you—badly. If you’d let me.”

“We’re rushing this,” Gabriel said, but it sounded like an agreement.

“Yeah, we are,” Crowley agreed. He rubbed his thumbs over Gabriel’s knuckles. “What do you think?”

“I’m not settlings,” came Gabriel’s heart-wrenching whisper. “I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted you. I was afraid.”

They were suddenly closer; each having taken just a single step. Their breath mingled in the air between them; Gabriel was slightly taller than Crowley, but it didn’t deter him. Nothing would, not now that he knew what Gabriel wanted. Crowley wanted to give it to him.

“What if I can’t stand you in a month?” Gabriel asked. “I already can’t.”

“You’ll get used to me,” Crowley promised. “I’ve got a nice cock, at least.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’re obscene. Disgusting.”

“And I love you.”

Gabriel looked at him. “I’ve never—not with an alpha, I mean.”

Crowley reached up and cupped Gabriel’s jaw. “Me neither,” he said.

Gabriel snorted a laugh, but that was just what Crowley wanted. Something that made him comfortable. Already, the smell in the flat had died down. Gabriel wasn’t sick; he’d made himself sick with worry and anxiety and fear. Now, there was none of that. There was just Gabriel, with Crowley’s hand on his face.

“You won’t think less of me, will you?” Gabriel asked. “If you do this, I want to do it all the way. I want the bond mark, the ring. I want to resign.”

Crowley nodded. “Anything you want. When is your next heat?”

“Two months,” Gabriel said. “If I go off suppressants right now, it’ll be in two months.”

“Stop taking them. I don’t want to miss a single heat.”

Gabriel sucked in a deep breath and nodded. He nodded, hurriedly. “What if we hate each other by then?”

“Then you can go back on them and find an alpha better than me. You won’t, but you could try.”

“I already hate you.”

Gabriel leaned down just enough to press his lips to Crowley’s. Crowley cupped his face and kissed back, a sudden fervor and a fire that Gabriel wasn’t used to. He stumbled back, at Crowley’s press, and landed against the wall. Crowley’s hands slipped down his neck, down his chest, landing on his hips where he tugged at Gabriel’s shirt. It was a scramble to get Gabriel out of it, but once it was on the floor, Crowley took Gabriel by the wrist and dragged him down the hallway.

It wasn’t hard to find Gabriel’s room. Crowley pushed through the door and pulled Gabriel inside, after him. He all but shoved Gabriel into the room, stopping to close the door. Then, Crowley turned and tugged his own shirt off. He took a moment to really _look_ at Gabriel. He had a wide chest, defined pectorals. Crowley was salivating at the sight of him, coming closer to cup his hands over Gabriel’s pecs and push him down to the bed. Crowley squeezed his chest, palming over his nipples.

“Crowley—” Gabriel grunted. This was a type of pleasure he’d never _had_ before; all of it was heightened with Crowley’s smell in the air.

Crowley pushed up and moved onto the bed, straddling over Gabriel’s hips. “What?”

Gabriel just shook his head. He didn’t know what to say. All of it had just shocked him. He could smell Crowley’s arousal, and he didn’t understand it. He couldn’t fathom how Crowley was so obsessed with him, already. It didn’t take more than a second of silence to have Crowley bending over him and attacking his neck with lips and teeth. Gabriel groaned, lulling his head to the side to give Crowley more room. That was almost unfair, going straight for his neck, but Gabriel reveled in it.

He bucked up into Crowley, his hips working desperately. There wasn’t much space to move with Crowley sitting there, but they could grind together. Gabriel could feel how hard Crowley was, already. His cock was thick, straining against the fabric of his pants. Every roll of Crowley’s hips pressed the outline of his prick right into Gabriel’s own cock, which was only just beginning to stir. Gabriel didn’t care about his cock; what he cared about was Crowley’s smell and how it made his cunt ache and drip.

Crowley pulled back stood up his knees, working on the button and zipper of his trousers. He had to roll away from Gabriel to get them off, but he was back in an instant to tug Gabriel’s trousers down, too. Then, he shifted Gabriel up the bed so he could lay in the pillows.

“Is this okay?” Crowley asked, coming to rest between Gabriel’s thighs. “Would you rather we flip you over?”

Gabriel shook his head. “This is fine.”

Crowley smiled, laying forward so they were chest to chest, hips pressed together. He kissed Gabriel again, and Gabriel arched up into him. He tangled his hands through Crowley’s hair, wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him close. Crowley ground down into him, rubbing their cocks together. Gabriel’s arousal was almost pungent, if not for the fact that it was the sweetest thing Crowley had ever smelled. He wanted to take his time, but every second was making it worse. This _ache_ —the twitch of his cock.

He was achingly hard. As much as he wanted to just _kiss_ Gabriel, he couldn’t hold on much longer. There would be plenty of time for idle kissing, hugging, and handholding. This was a time for _more_. To give Gabriel the pleasure he was craving. Crowley wouldn’t leave this bed until he had Gabriel writing on his knot.

“Tell me to stop if you need it,” Crowley said, hurriedly. He ran his hands down Gabriel’s chest, tweaking his nipples as he did. “Or slow down—whatever you need. You tell me.”

Gabriel nodded. He was listening, even if Crowley couldn’t tell. His fists were wrenched in the sheets as Crowley pinched his nipples, twisted them, and rubbed them between his fingertips. Gabriel was trembling as new fires were lit inside of him. His cock was fully hard, aching against the fabric of his underwear. No matter how good it might have felt to have Crowley’s hand around it, maybe even his _mouth_ , Gabriel still froze with Crowley’s hands at the waistband.

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he covered his face with his hands as Crowley helped him out of his underwear. Crowley slid the clothing down Gabriel’s legs, slowly, taking his time to brush his fingers into Gabriel’s skin and trail his lips down. He sucked the sensitive skin of Gabriel’s inner thigh into his mouth and nipped all the way down to his knee, leaving blooming marks all along his legs. Gabriel trembled with each new one, every press of Crowley’s teeth.

Anxiety had taken hold of Gabriel. He wanted this more than anything, but he was waiting for that moment to come where Crowley froze at the sight of his cock. Gabriel had never truly slept with an alpha. They all stopped right there—no omega was supposed to have a full-sized cock. Gabriel did. Every alpha he’d ever met had been so disgusted by it that they wouldn’t ignore it long enough to fuck him. He expected the same from Crowley.

What he heard was a sudden intake of breath. It was followed by the ghost of a touch that had Gabriel’s hips jerking from just the _heat_ of it. Crowley’s fingers trailed along the length of his cock, from the tip down to the base, where he took a firm grasp. With his thumb, he trailed down to the very beginnings of Gabriel’s cunt to hook beneath his hood and rub his clit. Gabriel shuddered, jaw dropping open in a quiet moan. His hips bucked up, desperate for more of Crowley’s touch.

There came no disappointment. Crowley was the opposite of disgusted. He was enamored, endeared—he leaned forward, hooking the fingers of his free hand through Gabriel’s dripping folds while he ran his tongue from the base of Gabriel’s cock to the tip. Gabriel’s hands shot away from his face and down to Crowley’s hair, where he took a tight grip, as Crowley sunk down over him. There was so much pleasure coursing through Gabriel’s body, he didn’t know what to do with himself. All he could do was spread his thighs out wider and grind down into Crowley’s touch.

“Crowley—” Gabriel groaned. “ _More_ —”

Crowley stroked through Gabriel’s slit, gathering his slick on the tips of his fingers. Gabriel trembled around him, hole quivering. His cock twitched the deeper Crowley sank over it. He took Gabriel down the base before he started to bob his head, still with his grip at the base and this thumb circling around Gabriel’s clit. When he pressed into the swollen little numb, Gabriel’s back arched and his hips twitched—he cried out with the sudden rush of pleasure. Such sensitivity.

Every noise Crowley could drag out of Gabriel, he did. He sucked just on the tip of his cock, still just stroking through his folds. _Petting_ him. Working his fingers through Gabriel’s labia. Slick dripped down from his hole. Crowley made a daring chase after it, rubbing his fingers down Gabriel’s taint and right to his arse, which had Gabriel jumping. It was too much. All of this at once was more than Gabriel had _ever_ experienced; Crowley knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how to take Gabriel apart right there, and Gabriel did so willingly.

_“More,”_ Gabriel gasped. “Crowley, I’m going to—I’ll come soon.”

Crowley pulled back. “You come as many times as you want,” he said. “We won’t stop until you say so or you’re stuck on my knot—whatever comes first.”

A visible tremble spread down Gabriel’s spine. “You’re knot,” he muttered.

“You want it?” Crowley hummed. He let go of Gabriel’s cock to slip his hand up Gabriel’s pelvis, to press down right at the bottom of his stomach. The sudden pressure had Gabriel jolting.

“ _Yes_ —why do you have to ask?”

“It’s polite to ask. My job—” Crowley leaned down, keeping his eyes on Gabriel, “—is to make you feel good.”

He licked over Gabriel’s pelvis, along the crease of his thigh and over to his hip. He nipped along Gabriel’s skin, leaving more marks. More purple bruises popping up—Gabriel’s hips were sensitive. He wasn’t particularly loud, but the way that his hips bucked and trembled just at the tough of tongue was all Crowley needed to see how good Gabriel felt. Gabriel was riding the highs of pleasure with Crowley’s touch.

With how much slick Gabriel was producing, Crowley could slip two fingers into him easily. Gabriel spread right open for him, more slick to ease the passage. With the pressure still over his pelvis, Gabriel could feel every inch of Crowley’s fingers disappearing into him, scissoring him apart. Gabriel pulled his knees up, digging his toes into the bed as Crowley pressed in _deeper._

“Nobody’s ever fucked you right,” Crowley hummed. “I can tell.” He crooked his fingers up, as if to prove it, and pressed down on Gabriel’s pelvis.

Gabriel cried out, his hips bucking and rolling—trying to get _more_. Crowley’s fingers were hooked into his cunt, his thumb caressing over his inner labia. The pressure was _everything,_ but it left in turn for a tight grip around his cock. Crowley didn’t shy away from Gabriel’s prick—instead, he stroked it in time with his fingers, fucking in and out of Gabriel’s loose and swollen cunt. Gabriel came for the first time, just like that. Pleasure coming at him from every angle he could imagine.

“I’ll fuck you right,” Crowley hummed, leaning down to lap around his fingers. Gabriel nearly spasmed at the feeling of Crowley’s tongues over his labia, just along the rim of his dripping entrance.

“You won’t know what to do without my knot when I’m done with you.”

Crowley worked in a third finger, spreading them apart just to watch the way Gabriel stretched open to accommodate. It was beautiful, the red swell of his hole. Crowley couldn’t help himself, diving back down for a taste. Gabriel’s hips bucked down into him, his cock twitching with pleasure. All Gabriel could do was brace himself in the sheets and take what Crowley gave him—every press and crook of his fingers, swipe of his tongue. Gabriel’s body was on fire.

He came again, three fingers in his cunt and the tip of Crowley’s tongue threatening to breach him. Crowley never pressed his tongue inside, but he lapped at the sudden gush of slick Gabriel presented. Crowley just had to taste him—there was nothing more possessive than having that taste. Crowley lapped through Gabriel’s cunt, already imagining what it would be like when this was all his—strictly, his. He wanted Gabriel to be his mate. He wanted Gabriel to bare his bond mark and have his babies and spread his legs for no one other than Crowley.

“How you feeling?” Crowley rasped, straitening up to his knees. “You alright?”

Gabriel nodded hurriedly. “I can’t—not much longer. Everything—” Gabriel didn’t even know what to say. He was red from the face down to his chest. “This feels so _shameful_.”

Crowley shook his head, sliding up Gabriel’s body to take hold of his chin. “This is _beautiful_ ,” he said. “You’re perfect. I want to see everything you have to offer.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, but he nodded. When Crowley came forward to kiss him, he accepted it. He tasted himself on Crowley’s tongue and moaned. Crowley spread his soiled fingers over Gabriel’s chest, wiping them clean on his skin and over the pert peak of his nipple. Gabriel strained his neck to watch, as Crowley pulled away from their kiss to trail down to Gabriel’s left pectoral, where the mess was left. Crowley kept eye contact as he dipped down, licking the slick right off of Gabriel’s skin. He lapped over Gabriel’s nipple before sucking the little bud into his mouth.

Once the mess was clear, Crowley pulled back and entirely away. Gabriel pushed himself up onto his elbows to _watch_ as Crowley worked on his underwear. Even with it still on, Gabriel could see the thick outline of Crowley’s cock. An _alpha_ _’s_ cock. Instincts had Gabriel melting, spreading out his thighs a little wider. Crowley’s scent had filled the room, and everything about it told Gabriel to submit. He listened.

_This_ was the feeling he’d been waiting for. A learned helplessness in the face of an alpha who wanted him. If Gabriel had the strength to roll himself onto his hands and knees to properly present, he would. But he wanted it like this, with Crowley looking at him. Crowley could take him on his knees during his heat, hold him by the skin of his neck while he bit him and left that lasting mark. Then, Gabriel wouldn’t have to feel so stupid about submitting. It would be a whole new wave of instinctual pressure to just _do it_.

Crowley was slow as he tugged his underwear down, but once his cock was revealed, Gabriel stopped watching. He barely noticed as Crowley worked out of his underwear and threw them to the floor, as he cared more for that bobbing length between his thighs. The head of Crowley’s cock was swollen and red, dripping with precum. Fast enough that Gabriel could _watch_ the drops fall down to the bed. He wanted Crowley’s prick down his throat, so deep that his knot would swell behind Gabriel’s lips and keep them connected in the obscenest way possible.

If not for the arousing smell in the air, Gabriel might have scolded himself for thinking something so base—he might have even thought it was disgusting. All he wanted now was to see his fantasies come to life. Crowley was about to give life to his biggest fantasy—finally taking an alpha’s knot. Crowley shifted between Gabriel’s legs, spreading his thighs out around his hips, and moving close enough that their cocks brushed. Gabriel gasped; Crowley’s cock was sweltering against him, engorged and red.

“Crowley,” Gabriel rasped. “Crowley—inside of me. I—”

“I’ve got you,” Crowley assured, massaging Gabriel’s thighs.

He took hold of his own cock and hissed at the touch. Crowley was _aching_ for releasing. Ignoring himself for this long had been difficult but worth it. He wanted Gabriel to be comfortable. He wanted Gabriel wet, dripping, and loose. He’d gotten what he wanted, and now, he finally stroked over the length of his own cock. He guided the head of it straight to Gabriel’s soaked folds, rubbing right through his slit. Gabriel’s back arched at the touch, the ravaging heat suddenly up against his cunt.

When Crowley pressed into him, Gabriel lost all thought. His jaw dropped open and his thighs fell apart. Crowley’s _heat_ pressing into him was more than anything he’d ever experienced. A _real_ alpha’s cock, splitting him open. Gabriel didn’t think he could take the stretch, but every inch of Crowley disappeared inside of him. Having Crowley’s cock inside of him was an overwhelmingly full feeling that left Gabriel gasping, dragging his nails over the sheet.

“Crowley—” Gabriel gasped. “ _Crowley_ —”

Crowley leaned over him, bracing himself at Gabriel’s sides and offering himself. Gabriel took the invitation, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s shoulders to dig his dull nails straight into his skin. The scratches didn’t bother Crowley; he barely felt them. He was far too concerned with the scorching, wet heat around his cock as Gabriel clenched down.

“You’re okay,” Crowley whispered. “I’ve got you— _fuck_ , relax, babe. Relax.”

Gabriel nodded quickly. He met Crowley in a kiss, much softer than the ones they’d shared. Crowley eased him into it, eased him into the whole thing as he started to grind his hips forward. Gabriel shuddered into their kiss, the sudden feeling coursing through him. Crowley’s _cock_ , moving inside of him. Grinding into all of his deepest places. Gabriel was so hot. He was sweating, gasping, and panting as Crowley began to really move.

He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. Gabriel threw his head back and cried out. But it drained the anxiety right out of him; his tight cunt loosened right back up, leaking slick around Crowley’s girth. Crowley sat back to do just as he promised—to _fuck_ Gabriel properly. He’d never had an alpha’s cock, so Crowley was going to show him everything, straight to how an alpha fucked.

Crowley thrust forward; every slap of their skin harder than the first. He worked in deep, grinding his hips into Gabriel’s each time he bottomed back out. He could feel the stretch of Gabriel’s cunt, the wetness of his skin. Gabriel was crying out with pretty little moans and sounds each time Crowley fucked forward. He reached down to grab a hold of Crowley, wherever he could dig his nails. That just spurred Crowley on more. The _smell_ of Gabriel’s want went straight to his cock.

He held fast onto Gabriel’s hips and dragged him down to meet every brutal thrust. He wasn’t going to last long, not with how pliant Gabriel was, how wet and hot. He was the perfect hole to sink into, over and over and over again. He took every inch of Crowley’s cock, straight down to the base where Crowley’s hanging bollocks slapped against him. Gabriel could feel them—the size, the weight of them. It set off a whole new level of pleasure, of _want_.

This was a strong, _powerful_ alpha on top of him. Crowley would have him pregnant by the end of his first heat, and Gabriel _wanted_ that. He wanted Crowley’s spend inside of him, Crowley’s child growing. Just the thought of it had Gabriel crying out with pleasure renewed. Crowley’s cock split him open, spurred on by his want, his obscene desire to have that knot inside of him. Crowley already had him stretched out wide, he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to be locked onto his knot, but he _wanted_ it.

Crowley would never disappoint him. Crowley had spent so long focusing on Gabriel’s pleasure that his own was mounting quickly, now that he was focusing on himself. The tight heat of Gabriel’s cunt around him was taking him to new heights. He’d had omegas writing around his cock before, but none quite like Gabriel. None who smelled quite so sweet or who moaned quite so prettily. Crowley was stricken, already, and all of it brought him over so quickly.

His knot started to swell when his hips began to stutter. His orgasm was edging closer and closer with each fuck forward into that warm, welcoming heat. As his knot began to tug on the walls of Gabriel’s cunt, Gabriel’s cries got louder—his _own_ orgasm was threatening to spill out all over again. Gabriel raised up his legs, wrapping his thighs around Crowley’s waist to bring him closer. With one final thrust, Crowley obliged and just ground his hips into Gabriel as his knot finally caught. He fell forward, bracing himself around Gabriel’s chest as his knot fully swelled and he came.

Crowley came in hot, hot streaks of spend, coating over Gabriel’s spasming walls as his own orgasm hit. They came together, grinding and moving together and moaning. Gabriel’s hips twitched, trying to find more, more, _more_. He ground down against Crowley’s knot, causing Crowley to hiss as the renewed pressure. His cock twitched in response to it, a hot, burning pleasure. He was still coming, a goal to fill his new omega and ensure that something took, to leave him fat with a pup.

Gabriel wasn’t in heat; it wouldn’t take, but neither of them cared. They kissed through it grinding together. Gabriel gasped as each new rush of spend filled him, and he wrapped his legs only tighter around Crowley to keep him nice and close. Their kiss turned messy, quickly, with open mouths and mashing tongues. There was saliva dripping down Gabriel’s chin by the time they finally pulled away. Then, Crowley rocked his hips forward just to watch the way Gabriel’s face twisted up from pleasure and over-stimulation.

It was a rare omega that could take that, being fucked on a knot. Gabriel proved himself to _be_ one of those omegas a Crowley began to move again. He wouldn’t _dare_ tear his knot out, but he moved just enough to leave it tugging on Gabriel’s hole. Gabriel trembled and spasmed around him, holding onto Crowley’s shoulders with more strength than he rightfully still should have had.

“You’re fucking _perfect_ ,” Crowley hissed, out of breath. He leaned down into Gabriel’s neck to nip at him, suck on his skin. Crowley didn’t care where he left marks; Gabriel wouldn’t be going back to work. He wanted to resign from the company, so he would. He’d resign, Crowley would mate him and knot him all over again, and hopefully, Crowley would leave him pregnant.

“This—” Gabriel gasped. “It’s amazing, Crowley. I—I want you to mark me.”

“Two months,” Crowley promised, his hips finally slowing.

Gabriel suddenly tensed up as another orgasm rushing through him. He hadn’t even known this one was coming; it took him, just as suddenly as Crowley grinding his knot into him had. It was a softer sort of orgasm, and it ended far quicker, but it left Gabriel breathless and limp against the bed. He was finally finished. Too tired to even buck his hips.

“I hate heats,” Gabriel muttered. He slid his hands around Crowley’s neck in a half-hold, playing with the hairs just at the base of his skull. “I—I turn into a mess,” he muttered. “It’s so undignified.”

Crowley gave a weak smile, threading his fingers back through Gabriel’s hair to hold his face. “ _Be_ undignified. It’s okay.”

“I haven’t had a heat in nearly a decade,” Gabriel muttered. “The first one I have will be intense.”

“I can handle you; I promise. You won’t go a single minute without whatever you need.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’re desperate to mate me, aren’t you?”

Crowley nodded. “So desperate. Wanna prove to you how good of an alpha I am so you don’t _mind_ falling apart for me.”

Gabriel gave a tentative smile. It was a topic they could touch on another day, when Gabriel’s heat was impending and not just an idle fantasy. For the moment, Gabriel was happy to have Crowley lay down on top of him. He may have been an alpha, but he wasn’t obnoxiously hulking and large. He fit comfortably over Gabriel, Gabriel’s thighs still wrapped around him. Crowley traced idle shapes around Gabriel’s chest while he mouthed around his neck. He was already planning the perfect place to put his mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruins Gabriel's character in one (1) fic for my own personal pleasure
> 
> am i sorry? no. and i will continue to not be sorry

In two months, everything had changed. Gabriel had resigned from the company for _personal reasons_. Eventually, he thought he might stop by for a fun visit, boasting a bond mark somewhere on his neck, to bring Crowley lunch. He just wasn’t quite ready to tell everyone they’d been working for an omega. Within the span of those same two months, Crowley had not only been promoted, but _given_ Gabriel’s old job. Gabriel might have dropped in a good word about him during his resignation, but he hadn’t told Crowley that.

The job paid better than any job Crowley had ever had. While they hadn’t planned anything about marriage or moving in together, it would still ensure that Crowley could support those decisions when the time came. They’d already signed themselves away to each other in all but action. But that was the point of the two months. In two months, as much as Gabriel loathed the idea of having another heat and letting someone _see_ him like that, they’d planned everything out.

As it turned out, for as many annoying omegan habits Gabriel thought he had, nesting wasn’t one of them. He didn’t want any of Crowley’s clothes, blankets, or towels. The only thing he wanted was a large, greasy pizza and for Crowley to spend the night, so he’d be there in the morning.

In truth, Gabriel was _afraid_ of what would happen. He hadn’t had a heat in a decade. That was ten years without a heat—most omegas didn’t have to go so long before they found a reason to have one. Gabriel had his reason; it’d just come later than he expected. It was everything worth waiting for; he just hoped it was everything worth going through a heat for. He’d read plenty of articles talking about how dreadful a first heat could be, just coming off of suppressants.

Crowley was here. He’d brought the large greasy pizza Gabriel wanted, complete with sugary soda and a bag of supplies. He didn’t show Gabriel the supplies; those, he dropped off in the bedroom before he settled down on the sofa with Gabriel. As long as Crowley was here, Gabriel was sure he’d be able to get through the coming few days. Some post-suppressant heats were a weeklong. Crowley assured that he could get Gabriel through it. He’d have no _problem_ getting Gabriel through a week of heat. If he wanted to go eight or nine days—Crowley would be right there to help him out.

“You know,” Crowley said, half a piece of pizza in his mouth, “we haven’t talked about when you want the thing.” He tapped the back of his neck instead of elaborating, more concerned with eating.

“As early as possible,” Gabriel muttered. “I’ve never _had_ one; I’m not an expert on it.”

Crowley snorted through a mouth full of cheese. “Bite you when I knot,” he said. “It’ll be good. Makes you _mine_ ,” he hummed, leaning into Gabriel’s shoulder.

“So, you can run off and get more omegas?” Gabriel muttered, sipping on his soda. He’d regret this, in the morning.

Crowley suddenly wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, resting his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Not a chance,” he said. “You’re stuck with me, after this. This bond mark will make me yours as much as it makes you mine, hm?”

“That sounds painfully romantic.”

“And I can smell how much you _love it._ _”_ Crowley smirked, leaning up to plant one, messy kiss over Gabriel’s jaw before he sat back. “After, you’ll pretty much need me for every heat you have—if you want to keep having them, I mean. If you want to go back on suppressants, that’s fine with me.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I want to have _children_ , Crowley. I can’t do that if I’m on suppressants.”

“I meant later. Promise, you’ll be pregnant by the end of your heat.”

Gabriel flushed a sudden red, dropping his head down into his hand so he could rube at his temples. Crowley was clearly younger than he was; Gabriel knew that, but it was in comments like that that he could really _see_ Crowley’s youth. His arrogance and his pride. Gabriel hated how much it turned him on; he could smell it in the air, too. Crowley’s assurance that he would be pregnant. One heat was all it would take, and Gabriel would have _everything_ he’d ever wanted. Except the promise that it was going to last.

Not only was Crowley young and full of himself, but he was a mind-reader.

“Might be easier to live together if we get to that point,” Crowley muttered, right into Gabriel’s shoulder. The closer Gabriel’s heat got, the touchier Crowley was. “I mean, I want to help. I don’t just want to give you a baby and run, you know? I’d like to have a _family_ with you. If you don’t—I mean, I have the cash to support your flat.”

Gabriel shook his head. “My lease is up soon. Maybe we should look for a new place all together?”

Crowley grinned, and he preened. “Big place. Let’s skip the cohabiting in a flat and go straight for the little house in the country, okay?”

On that, they could agree. Gabriel could already see their little house, though little was an awful word. He was sure Crowley would find them a veritable mansion, big enough to support them and however many children Gabriel thought he could handle. He really didn’t think they’d ever have more than the one; at his age, he’d be reaching a danger zone for children rather quickly. Until he did, though, Gabriel might just be happy to have as many as possible. He would never say that out loud. Not yet.

They ate their pizza. As the night went on, Gabriel got hotter, and Crowley became more insufferably annoying. He had to be touching Gabriel, somehow, somewhere. Gabriel wanted to hate it, but each time Crowley leaned into him or kissed him for absolutely no foreseeable reason, Gabriel’s heart swelled. Each touch felt like a tiny bit of proof that Crowley wasn’t lying to him. Other alphas may have wanted to collect a harem of omegas and have as many children as they could, but Crowley just wanted Gabriel. He wanted Gabriel and whatever came after

When Gabriel woke up, a sudden, intolerable heat grabbing him, the sun hadn’t even risen. The clock was blinking an obnoxious five thirty-two in the morning, but Gabriel’s heat wasn’t going to wait for to be _convenient._ It’d been waiting for ten years to start, again, and now that Gabriel had given it a chance, there it was. It grabbed him with full force, right from the beginning. There was slick already forming between his thighs and a full body sweat.

He couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wanted food. There was hunger and thirst right underneath the heat, but all Gabriel cared about was the heat. He was _so_ hot, ridiculously hot. It was a scramble, but even being out of his clothes wasn’t good enough. Gabriel leaned over in the bed, pressing his sweaty palm into Crowley’s face. How he was still asleep was beyond Gabriel, but he couldn’t focus on that.

“Crowley—” he croaked. Gabriel didn’t even recognize the sound of his own voice. “ _Anthony_ ,” he tried again, pressing up onto his elbow to lean over Crowley.

Crowley didn’t even so much as stir. Gabriel wasn’t about to wait for him to leisurely wake up; Crowley had told him that he didn’t have to. That had been said in preparation for later in Gabriel’s heat, when Crowley was sure he would be feeling the residual effects of exhaustion. It was intended to be an invitation for Gabriel to hop on his cock if that’s what he needed, even if Crowley was still asleep. Gabriel figured, though, that the invitation extended to right now, immediately.

He pressed forward, kissing Crowley hard and sucking in a deep breath through his nose, near gasping. Crowley woke up almost instantly, grabbing Gabriel around his jaw and surging over him. Gabriel submitted, instantly, letting Crowley roll him onto his back. Crowley pressed him down into the mattress, kissing him with all the fervor he could muster. He had no reason to be this awake, but the second he’d smelled Gabriel’s heat, _every_ single nerve in his body jolted awake.

Crowley was taken with the urge to provide, to _fuck_. Gabriel smelled so good—so perfect, wet, and fertile. All they had to do was get through the first round, and Gabriel would smell like him. Gabriel would be his. His mate. His omega. Crowley’s cock was already stirring at the idea. He could smell Gabriel’s slick, could _feel_ his heat. Crowley hadn’t even opened his eyes, yet, but he could _feel_ Gabriel’s skin, straight down to his bare legs and exposed cunt. He was entirely naked, trembling through Crowley’s kisses.

When Crowley pulled back, Gabriel took in a gasping, deep breath. He was quick to grab Crowley by his hair, keeping him close so they could kiss again and again. Crowley was grinding into his hip; even through Crowley’s shorts, Gabriel could feel the straining outline of his cock. Getting harder with every second. For _him_. Crowley was ready to please him, to make him happy. Gabriel wanted it, badly. He wanted that cock inside him. He wanted Crowley to fuck him with his knot again, mark him— _everything_.

“Gabriel,” Crowley stopped him, pushing back. He kept a firm hand on Gabriel’s chest to brace himself. Though it took all of his strength to deny Gabriel more of those deep, tongue-filled kisses he wanted, they needed to _talk_. “You need to eat, first.”

Gabriel shook his head. “No—no, I want _you_. Crowley, please— _Anthony,_ fuck me—”

Crowley shushed him. “I will. I promise, but you need to eat.”

Gabriel whined, and Crowley could already smell the rising scent of _rejection_ —abandonment. It tugged at his heart and pulled him back down to give Gabriel a searing kiss. He trailed those kisses down Gabriel’s jaw, right to his neck where he nipped along the side, until he came right to the junction of Gabriel’s neck and shoulder. Having Crowley’s teeth against his neck calmed Gabriel. It was a reminder of what this was for. A _bond_. Crowley wasn’t leaving him, just trying to take care of him.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold back,” Gabriel admitted.

“No reason to hold back. Let me get something for breakfast. You have as much fun as you want.” Crowley winked, then pulled off the bed.

He left Gabriel whining for his attention, hips bucking into the cool air. Crowley would not be persuaded to stay. Part of that ached in all the wrong ways. As Gabriel rolled into Crowley’s side of the bed, he thought about it. He’d heard that alphas could go into ruts when their omegas were in heat. Would Crowley do that? Or was Gabriel so far past his prime that Crowley was just here for an easy fuck? It hadn’t taken much to convince Gabriel to let him into his bed. An old, desperate omega was the perfect, easy fuck.

Gabriel whined again, rutting his hips down into the sheets. They were still warm from where Crowley had been sleeping, and the pillows smelled like him. The scent washed away every momentary fear Gabriel had; he was too far concerned with his own need. His cock was annoyingly hard, and the feel of the sheets wasn’t doing it for him. Crowley had subtly suggested that he _touch_ himself, as if Gabriel couldn’t get any baser. He felt like a fool, but his heat was getting the better of him.

At the first press of his own fingers through his folds, Gabriel cried out. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d touched himself; he wasn’t even sure he still remembered what he _liked_. Anything would do, at this point. He just stroked himself, rubbing through his wet slit and feeling over his hole. It was embarrassing to be this wet, already. And it was only getting worse. Gabriel gushed with new slick the very _second_ he worked up the courage to circle his clit.

He fell down into the bed, hips barely raised to leave room for his hand. He dragged the pads of his fingers over his clit and shuddered, trembled. He buried his face in Crowley’s pillows and cried out with each pass of his own touch. His hips were shaking, his cunt _spasming_ down around emptiness. Gabriel was so, painfully empty. No matter how good it felt to have that little nub pinched and rubbed between his fingers, he ignored it to press down lower.

Taking two fingers was embarrassingly easy. With two of them, pressed only half inside, Gabriel moaned out. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough, but Crowley had gone off to find _food_. As if there was anything better than Gabriel fucking himself on his own fingers. Gabriel had gone from upset to indignant. Crowley was missing out on a show. He was missing out on precious seconds to help his omega find pleasure. If that’s what Crowley wanted to do, then _fine._

Gabriel worked his fingers deeper, rutting his hips down and moaning into the pillows. There was no way he would get off like this, but he didn’t have anything else to _help_. He was supposed to have Crowley. Where was Crowley? It felt like he’d been gone for hours; it’d been five minutes, in total, but Gabriel was losing his mind, anyway.

“Crowley—!” Gabriel cried out. “Get your _ass_ back in here.”

He worked a third finger into himself and was met with a resounding silence. Gabriel could have screamed; he worked himself up onto his knees to try and work deeper. The angle was shit; Gabriel really didn’t remember what he liked or how to do this, which was sad. Stupid. Pathetic. He was going to _sob_ if Crowley didn’t come back here and just take care of him. He shouldn’t have to be able to do this himself. That’s what he had an alpha for. A young, cheeky alpha with a big fucking cock.

It wasn’t five more minutes before Crowley came back into the bedroom. He had food. Gabriel could _smell_ it, and as much as it was just microwaved sausages and pancakes, it was the best thing Gabriel had ever smelled. Because Crowley made it, and Crowley was bringing it to him. And Crowley was entranced by the sight that he found: Gabriel up on his knees with three fingers stuffed in his cunt, his cock straining between his thighs.

“Fuck,” Crowley muttered. “You really couldn’t wait, could you?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Gabriel groaned. His heat was only just beginning, and it was already this bad. Once it really got started, Gabriel wouldn’t even be able to think, let alone talk. For the moment, he had enough control over himself to pull his fingers out of himself and roll onto his back.

Crowley tossed him a towel to wipe his fingers off, then slid into bed beside him. That was when Gabriel realized Crowley had exactly one plate with exactly enough food for Gabriel, even if it was a hefty breakfast.

“What are you—?” Gabriel looked at him.

“You eat,” Crowley winked. “I ate in the kitchen. Figured you’d like some breakfast entertainment.”

Gabriel was about to ask what that meant, but then Crowley was spreading Gabriel’s thighs open and settling down between them. He shifted Gabriel down just enough that his cunt was on full display, glistening with excess slick.

“Crowley—”

“ _Eat_ ,” Crowley commanded, his voice suddenly low and guttural. It was an alpha’s voice, one that had Gabriel submitting, instantly.

While Gabriel focused on eating his breakfast, just like his _alpha_ said, Crowley settled down on his stomach between Gabriel’s thighs. He spread Gabriel’s labia open with his fingers, massaging the sensitive skin as he did. He didn’t make himself; Crowley dove right down, lapping through Gabriel’s slit and tasting him. Gabriel’s thighs tensed around him, but he continued to eat instead of losing himself like he wanted. He didn’t want to disappoint his new alpha.

Crowley sucked over Gabriel’s clit, over his swollen lips, right down to his hole. He pulled Gabriel open with his thumbs and worked in deep, licking through that slick and slipping his tongue right inside. Gabriel’s hips bucked in response, working farther down on Crowley’s tongue. Crowley’s tongue was a searing heat inside of him, his lips even hotter as they moved over his labia, around his hole— _sucking_ , still. As Crowley’s mouth moved, as he sucked deeper and fucked Gabriel with his tongue, he spared the lightest touch of his slick thumb over Gabriel’s clit again.

Gabriel nearly lost himself. He finished his last bite of breakfast before setting the plate over on the nightstand. Then, he braced himself in the sheets and rutted down onto Crowley’s mouth, crying out as his orgasm was ripped right out of him. He hadn’t been expecting it, but it took his breath, all the same. He went lax against the pillows, still trembling in aftershock as Crowley worked him on his tongue. Crowley stroked through his walls just twice more before he pulled back, lapping at Gabriel’s leaking slick.

Crowley sat back on his haunches and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Then, with a tight hold on Gabriel’s thighs, he yanked Gabriel down to lay flat on his back—their pelvises were pressed together. Gabriel hadn’t even realized, until that point, that Crowley’s cock was out. He felt the thick of it, just resting against his cunt. It was hot, almost achingly hot. Gabriel rolled his hips down, stroking Crowley’s cock through his folds.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Crowley said, “Okay? And when I’m done, when you’re gushing on my cock like a _good boy_ , I’m going to flip you over and mount you like that proper little omega you’re dying to be. You’re going to come again on my knot, as many times as I make you, and you’ll just _beg_ for more.”

Gabriel trembled, nodding along to everything Crowley said. His mind was muddled, fogged with heat. Crowley could say anything to him, and Gabriel would agree to it. He wanted everything, anything Crowley would give him.

“I’ll bite you,” Crowley whispered, leaning up close. Gabriel gasped with the sudden press of his cock _closer_ , right up against his hole. Every subtle movement felt like an overwhelming rush of pleasure. “When you’re on your knees for me, I’ll bite you and make an honest omega out of you.”

“ _Please,_ ” Gabriel whined. He rocked his hips down into Crowley’s cock.

Just the sound of Gabriel’s voice, wrenched and broken, had Crowley pulling back. He didn’t make his poor omega wait any longer for what he’d been promised. He guided the tip of his cock right to Gabriel’s hole and pushed inside. In one, swift thrust forward, Gabriel had taken all of him. His head was thrown back, his back arched, and he was crying out with the sudden punch of pleasure. His hips were shaking; it was instinct that had Gabriel rutting down onto Crowley’s cock.

Watching Gabriel lose himself like this was more than Crowley could have ever imagined. Gabriel was perfect, beautiful with his brows arched up and his eyes closed tightly. All of his little wrinkles—Crowley leaned over and kissed along his face, grinding into Gabriel’s cunt with a renewed urge to _claim_. This omega was going to be his and his alone for the rest of his life.

With that driving every thrust, Crowley _fucked_ Gabriel open. Gabriel worked his hips down to meet every brutal thrust, spreading his thighs out wide for Crowley. His cock bobbed against his stomach, having turned such a pretty shade of pink with the strain and the pleasure. Gabriel’s cock didn’t leak like an alpha’s cock; he would never come from his cock, but the _sight_ of it bouncing between his thighs had Crowley working even harder. Gabriel’s cunt was swollen and red around him, stretching open and wide again and again with every breach of Crowley’s prick.

“Crowley— _alpha_ ,” Gabriel gasped. “Harder, please—fuck me, fuck me. I want your knot. I want your _mark_ —”

“You’ll have it,” Crowley promised. He leaned over Gabriel, threading his fingers back through his hair to keep him focused. “You’ll have it, Gabriel. I will _fuck_ you until you’re gushing on my cock.” He punctuated every word with a hard, forceful thrust. Gabriel’s jaw was dropped open in voiceless moans, pleasure taking every ounce of thought from him. “I will bite you so hard, so _deep_ that it’ll be red for days. You’ll bleed for me, won’t you? Such a pretty, perfect omega—” Crowley groaned, Gabriel’s cunt clenching down around him.

“You’ll have my baby, won’t you? So eager to please your new alpha— _fuck_!” Crowley cried out. Gabriel spasmed around him with a sudden orgasm, brought right to the brink of pleasure on Crowley’s cock and shoved over the edge by his words.

Just like Crowley promised, he pulled back and flipped Gabriel, pushing him down on his stomach and fucking right back into him. He leaned back, pulling Gabriel up to his knees as he did, and thrust forward with new strength. New arousal. Gabriel was sopping wet; every slap of their skin was echoed with sloshing slick. Gabriel was dripping down to the bed, leaving a mess _everywhere_. It made the slide easier. Crowley could go faster, _harder_ —the friction wouldn’t hurt Gabriel. It would keep his orgasm going, going, and going until he was crying out into the pillows again.

“You’re going to look so fucking good fat with my baby,” Crowley growled right into the back of his neck. “What will your tits look like when they grow in, huh?” He reached around Gabriel’s chest to grope at him, to pinch his nipples and press his flat breasts together. “Will you have cute little perky ones for me to suck on?” Crowley wondered. “Or will you grow in these huge, bulbous tits that weigh you down and make you look like a fucking _slut_?”

Gabriel gripped into the sheets, burying his face into the pillows. He’d gone entirely red at Crowley’s words, but he couldn’t deny how they made him _feel_. There was a fire growing low in his belly, with such a want that he’d never experienced before. He wanted _everything_ Crowley wanted. He wanted to be what Crowley wanted. Gabriel worked his hips back, fucking himself on Crowley’s cock. Crowley’s cock was so _thick_ , and with the new position, he could really feel the slap of his bollocks.

“Crowley—” Gabriel groaned. “You’re knot—you’re knot, alpha, _please_ —”

“So, fucking needy,” Crowley growled. He was losing himself. Gabriel could tell. He was losing all sense of care and carefulness in turn for fucking Gabriel harder. He took a hold of Gabriel’s neck to keep him still and fucked his cock deeper; he worked like a piston, splitting Gabriel deeper and deeper with every thrust. The head of his cock worked over every fired nerve inside of him, brushing that one spot inside of him that had Gabriel’s spot white with stars.

“I’m going—again, I—” Gabriel cried out. His mind was lost in his next orgasm. It washed over him hard enough that it nearly hurt, but the gush of new slick was just what he needed against the sudden press of Crowley’s knot.

Crowley’s cock had started to swell at the worst time, but that slick let the beginnings of his knot pop right into Gabriel. Gabriel cried out at the sudden stretch, but his cunt opened up for it. His cunt was desperate for it; it’d been so _long_ —Gabriel almost whimpered when Crowley’s knot finally caught, left him stuffed and full. Crowley was coming just a second later, pumping him full of streaks and streaks of spend. Everything boiled over all at once. His own orgasm. Crowley’s orgasm. The sudden _hard,_ sharp pain in the back of his neck.

Gabriel _screamed_ as Crowley’s teeth sunk into his neck. It was a pain unlike anything he’d ever imagined—Crowley’s sharp canines digging into his skin. Even the dull edge of his flat teeth dug in, pinching the skin, and tearing through it until Crowley was biting just as hard, just as _deep_ as he promised. Even through the pain, Gabriel was moaning and crying out, grinding himself back on Crowley’s knot. It was everything. Everything, to the point that even the trickle of blood down his neck was enough to send Gabriel tumbling through another impressive orgasm.

When Crowley released him, everything calmed down. They were still held together by the knot, but there was a sudden moment of clarity for the both of them. Crowley eased them down to their sides, laying with Gabriel’s back pressed into his chest and their legs tangled together to keep as close as possible. Gabriel was wet enough, leaking enough slick that to have a knot pulled out of him would be fine, but Crowley didn’t want to risk it. He’d just _bonded_ Gabriel. He wouldn’t shatter that trust with even an accidental tug of his knot. He kept Gabriel as close as could to prevent any pain.

He mouthed over Gabriel’s new bond mark, licking at it to clean the blood. It was a base, instinctual thing to do. He knew it was more common, now, to use wipes and to bandage it up. Crowley _would_ do that, once his knot had gone down and Gabriel fell into the first sleep of his heat. Until then, Crowley just licked at it. He kept his hips moving, hoping that the slow grid of his knot was enough to keep Gabriel’s mind off the pain.

“Crowley,” Gabriel rasped, his voice lost in his throat.

“Hm?” Crowley hummed in response, still licking.

“I—” Gabriel sucked in a deep breath. “I love you,” he muttered.

Crowley dropped his forehead into Gabriel’s neck and sniffed, overcome with a sudden rush of emotion. He could _feel_ that love, through their new bond. It was so intense, so strong and genuine, that he honestly thought he might cry. Instead, he wrapped Gabriel up in his arms and held him close. Gabriel trailed his fingers along Crowley’s forearms in his own quiet way to soothe.

“I love you, too,” Crowley whispered. “Go to sleep. I’ll take care of you.”

Gabriel really, honestly believed that. He had no problem drifting off, even if Crowley’s knot was still caught inside of him.

It took nearly an hour for Crowley’s knot to go down; he’d spent the whole time just licking at Gabriel’s new mark, making sure it was clean. Once he could pull out, Crowley ignored his own exhaustion in turn for taking care of Gabriel. There was cleaning to be done, and thankfully, Gabriel slept through all of it. He slept through the quick sponge bath Crowley gave him—happily substituting a sponge for a hand towel. Gabriel had nice, plush towels.

A part of that bath was properly disinfecting and cleaning Gabriel’s mark. Until it healed, it was essentially an open wound. It was Crowley’s responsibility to take care of it, to make sure it healed properly. He would enjoy every minute of it, because it meant that Gabriel was his, and he was Gabriel’s.

When Gabriel woke back up, it was in the real, deep throngs of his heat. He only gulped down a granola bar because his alpha _commanded_ him to. Still, Crowley had to feed it to him, and it ended with Crowley’s fingers in Gabriel’s mouth and Crowley rutting his cock off in the crease of Gabriel’s pectorals. Then, Gabriel finally got a taste of Crowley’s cock. He wasn’t taking no for an answer, and something about that was incredibly hot.

Gabriel propped himself up in the pillows and held onto Crowley’s hips, taking his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Crowley had gotten other omegas through their heat; most of them were happy to lay there and do whatever _he_ wanted, but Gabriel wasn’t like that. Gabriel wanted what he wanted, and he was going to take it from Crowley. It was _Crowley_ , this time, happy to just do whatever Gabriel wanted. Needed. Gabriel acted like he _needed_ Crowley’s cock down his throat.

Crowley lulled his head back, stroking his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel’s tongue worked the underside of his cock while he sucked, bobbed his head, and swallowed out his cheeks. When he pulled back to work over just the tip, he stroked Crowley’s prick and squeezed lightly, just underneath his head. Crowley responded with a hard moan, his hips bucking. He tried to keep still; Gabriel wasn’t ready to have his throat fucked and his mouth knotted, but he would be. With the rate he was going, it wouldn’t take very long, either.

“Fuck,” Crowley groaned. “ _Fuck_ —Gabriel.”

Gabriel pulled off his cock immediately, pushing Crowley back down. That left Crowley dazed, a bit confused. His orgasm had just been snatched away in Gabriel’s sudden retreat, but it all made since. Once Gabriel had pushed Crowley down to his back, his feet in the pillows and his head at the end of the bed, Gabriel crawled into his lap. _That_ was such a desperate omega move, Crowley didn’t know what to do with himself. Gabriel wanted a baby so badly he wasn’t willing to let Crowley come down his throat.

Gabriel used one hand to spread open his labia and another to guide Crowley’s cock to his hole. Crowley had a front row seat to the whole thing, watching as his cock disappeared into Gabriel’s warm, wet confines. Crowley arched his back and took a tight hold on Gabriel’s hips. All it took was one roll, one clench of Gabriel’s sweet cunt around him to have Crowley coming. Crowley yelped with the suddenness of his orgasm and was about to be horribly embarrassed for it—but Gabriel didn’t care.

Even as Crowley was still coming inside of him, Gabriel started two work his hips. He was too far gone to even care. As long as Crowley was hard enough to fuck him, that’s all that mattered, even if Gabriel had to take his own pleasure. He rode Crowley’s cock with desperate abandon. He kept one hand on Crowley’s chest to steady himself and another pressed down around his cunt like he could really keep Crowley’s spend from leaking out of him. It was the hottest thing Crowley had ever seen.

Gabriel didn’t even stop when Crowley knotted him. He ground himself down onto Crowley’s knot, riding it to his next completion. Gabriel’s cunt was stretched so wide around it, swollen, red, and dripping. _Still_ , he wanted more. He rolled his hips, moved them in little circles over Crowley’s knot in ways that even Crowley had never seen before. Crowley was helpless against it. He just laid there and held on for the ride, doing whatever he could to help.

He stroked Gabriel’s cock; he pinched his pert little nipples. As much as Crowley wanted to pull Gabriel down into his chest and rub his bond mark, it was too soon for that. It would do nothing but hurt. Crowley still _wanted_. He wanted so hard he tried to lose himself in other ways; it was everything Gabriel dreamed of.

Gabriel had been so afraid that it wouldn’t happen that when Crowley’s rut set in in sudden burst of pheromones, it shocked Gabriel to stillness. He looked down at Crowley, whose eyes had ghosted over with a lustful fog, and just shuddered. Moaned.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Gabriel whimpered. “Take me—”

Crowley surged up and pressed Gabriel right down into the mattress. He pinned Gabriel to the bed by his wrists and ground into him until his knot deflated, and then he _fucked_ with all the fervor that an alpha in a rut could have. Gabriel had only ever imagined it, but now that he had it, he never wanted it to go.

Crowley was near feral. He fucked hard, fast, without any care in the world for how Gabriel cried, whimpered, and squirmed. Gabriel spread his thighs open, lulling his head down into the mattress. Crowley’s tongue was anywhere he could reach, and his teeth. He bit down into Gabriel’s skin—over his stomach, his chest; Crowley left two rosy bite marks around Gabriel’s nipples that had him coming on Crowley’s cock again and again. Crowley’s bites trailed to his neck, his jaw. All the while, Crowley fucked with a strength the likes of which he shouldn’t _have_ for how long they’d been wrapped up in each other.

Another knot, another rush of thick, alpha spend, and Gabriel was worn out, entirely. He was panting, breathing hard, and scraping his nails down Crowley’s chest as Crowley _kept_ going, grinding his new knot into Gabriel. But it was slowing. Crowley’s sudden rut was dying down just as Gabriel’s wave of heat was. Just like the first time they’d been together, Crowley ended up lying down on Gabriel’s chest. This time, they both fell asleep.

Gabriel’s heat continued for four more days in much the same manner. Crowley was able to keep his promise; there wasn’t a single moment where he couldn’t provide what Gabriel needed, no matter what it was. There had been a time or two when Crowley woke up to Gabriel riding his cock, desperately. He’d gotten Gabriel off again and again, on his prick, his tongue, and his fingers. Gabriel came so beautifully each time, moaning Crowley’s name and still begging it for more.

By the time Gabriel’s heat was coming to an end, they were just hopelessly grinding together. Gabriel was beyond sensitive, at this point. Everything hurt. He was sore from his head to his cunt to his toes, but his body demanded more, more, and more. Crowley gave it to him, as slowly and sweetly as possible. Anything to keep Gabriel satisfied and happy; Gabriel _was_ satisfied and happy.

Crowley had done nothing but take care of him. Crowley had made sure they were clean, that the sheets were changed, and that there was plenty of food and water. Even if it was an argument every time to convince Gabriel he needed to eat, Crowley had still seen to it. He’d seen to everything, just like he promised.

That led to a pleasant wake up on the sixth day. Even if Gabriel’s entire body was one, giant ache, he still woke up pleasantly. Smiling. Crowley was behind him, wrapped around him to keep him warm and close. If not for the bandaging between them, Crowley might have just fallen asleep mouthing at Gabriel’s bond mark. It was one of the advantages of having a shorter alpha; Gabriel’s bond mark was right there, always, for him to get at. The idea was nice, pleasant. It made Gabriel feel warm. Loved.

With his stirring, Crowley woke up a moment later. Crowley shifted closer, careful not to hurt Gabriel, and kissed the side of his cheek where he could reach. Gabriel gave a weak smile in return, patting Crowley’s arm.

“Morning, Romeo,” Crowley muttered. “How do you feel?”

“Shit,” Gabriel responded in mostly a whisper. His voice was gone, and his legs didn’t work. Crowley had done an absolute number on him, and it had been beautiful.

“I’ll get a bath going,” Crowley said. “Get some food. Let’s order something in.”

Gabriel agreed with a silent nod. He laid there, limp, as Crowley pulled out of bed and stretched. Gabriel smiled when he heard Crowley’s joints crack, heard him groan from his own exhaustion and ache. Gabriel had done quite a number on him, too, and that made Gabriel feel a bit prideful. He still had something going for him, even if it was just the ability to show a young alpha how it was done.

He watched Crowley walk off to get to work. He could feel the uncomfortable leak of slick and spend, but he ignored it. Instead, Gabriel ghosted a hand over his stomach and wondered if it was really possible. Had Crowley really gotten him pregnant? It was the first step to a brand-new life together. They had the bond. Soon, they’d have the house, the rings, and the baby to show for it. Gabriel had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 Froge Bounces 𓆏  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
